


Eternal Flame

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, M/M, Old Iron Lords getting some sweet love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: "And Shaxx does not?" The Titan ventured with a knowing smirk on his lips.A laugh bubbled out of the other Lord, "Of course he does, but we all live for a taste of history."





	Eternal Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dawning ;3
> 
> Let them be happy and sappy, please.

Old Russia was cold year round it seemed, but these months it was always the coldest. Merrik stood by the eternal flame, hands folded behind his back as the youngest wolf sat curled up by his feet. The statues were ever somber around him, a testament to their lost loved ones.

The Warlock was content in silence here, however. The fire's crackle comforted him, as did its warmth. The wolf pup seemed at peace here too, sleeping soundly at his side with her muzzle hidden between her massive paws.

His blue eyes closed somewhat, enjoying the warmth against his cheeks and nose as he stood there, lulled into a feeling of peace.

"You spoil that wolf too much," A familiar voice called behind him, and Merrick opened an eye with a lazy chuckle. The Titan slowly walked closer, a hand smoothing briefly over the fur lined collar on the Warlock's robes. "Tending to the fire?"

"It centers me," He responded with a whisper, turning his cheek to brush the tip of his cold nose against Saladin's chin. "Much like your presence."

A contemplative hum left the old Iron Lord, "What do the flames whisper today?" Saladin asked quietly, both of their eyes settling onto that orange glow.

Ever a dawnblade, Merrick tipped his head to the side while watching the flames lick into the sky. He could remember the olden days when several Lords would sit around this very fire and laugh, exchange glory and feast.

Those memories seemed so far away...

"They tell me to remember the past, our history, and our traditions... The Iron Banner will smile upon the Guardians of the Tower once more, will it not?" Merrick chuckled at the thought, "You will be arriving on a very special day."

"The Dawning itself?" Saladin mused, letting his hand drop and squeeze at the Warlock's wrist, softly. Merrick responded by loosening his stance and allowing their fingers to twine together. "I could spend it with you, instead."

The Warlock leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Saladin's own. "Nonsense. The little lights will adore you, as they always have and will... Besides, with this terrible year... They need somebody to cheer them up."

"And Shaxx does not?" The Titan ventured with a knowing smirk on his lips.

A laugh bubbled out of the other Lord, "Of course he does, but we all live for a taste of history."

"Now I feel old."

"You still look amazing, even with the gray hairs, my Light," Merrick assured, pressing his lips to the rough edges of Saladin's beard.

The Titan huffed out an agreement, though said nothing. Those dark eyes softened somewhat as the other smoothed a hand across his cheek slowly, letting his gloved hand twine through wiry hair.

Merrick knew that Lord Saladin was not always so brash, so cold and enlightened. He knew better than to believe in the youths rash judgment of the old Lord, for they had both suffered the same loss, seen the same horrors.

Sometimes, though the Warlock would never admit it, he could've sworn that he still heard SIVA's call in his veins...

His eyes landed on the fire once more and he stood a little straighter, feeling more stabled with Saladin at his side, steadfast. He leaned their foreheads together once more and breathed in deeply, already mourning the time that they would be apart.

But the future Guardians needed training, needed a reminder of their mortality, and Saladin was the best teacher of that cruel lesson. Especially with Cayde's death still so fresh in all their hearts.

-:-

"Travel safely," Merrick said, voice thick with sleep as he felt Saladin sitting up from their large bed. His hand reached out and smoothed over the strong, bare shoulder of the Titan.

A rumble left the other man's chest and he turned slightly to lean over the Warlock, pressing a fond kiss to his stubbled cheek. "You will be the first to know of my arrival to the Tower," He assured, voice trailing off into distraction as he placed another kiss further down Merrick's throat, then his collarbone.

"You are going to be late at this rate," Merrick warned, his fingernails teasingly tracing across Saladin's back.

Chuckling, the Titan sucked a reddened mark into the Warlock's throat, "These young Guardians need to learn _patience_."

Merrick shivered with delight as the other Iron Lord slid a hand across his chest, opening his soft sleep robe with ease and a well-practiced touch. Happy Dawning to him, indeed.

-:-

Lady Efrideet relaxed against the Titan's shoulder, her hands working over a worn, torn book as she delicately turned the pages. Kaya-9 read over her shoulder, thumbs smoothing a comforting touch along the Hunter's hips.

"Do you know what day it is today?" Kaya whispered, her warm breath tickling along Efrideet's ear as she spoke, mouth and throat glowing purple with every word.

The Iron Lord shifted slightly as she sat perched in her lover's lap. She gave a knowing glance to the exo, playing innocent just to see the Titan's smile. "No... I don't believe I do. Is it one of the wolf's birthday?"

"No, it is even better," Kaya assured, carefully laying her touch on top of Efrideet's hands, motioning them together to close the book with delicate intentions. "It is my favorite holiday... one only second to the joy your own presence brings me," The Titan whispered, bright green eyes blinking innocently at the Hunter's features. "I've gotten you something."

Efrideet leaned forwards and unfolded her long legs before standing and offering Kaya a hand, slowly pulling her lover to her feet. "Do you now? What a coincidence, I have gotten you something else as well..."

"Is it a puppy?" Kaya muses, her voice darkening with arousal as she corrected, "Or a _kitty_?"

The Hunter threw her head back with a laugh, a snort crawling up her throat as she collapsed with a giggle into the Titan's chest. "Kaya!" She gasped for air between the laughter, "That was terrible!"

Laughter erupted out of the exo as well, her silvery faceplate pulling into a wide grin. "You loved it, and you know it."

"I know! I'm disappointed in us both," Efrideet chuckled, catching her breath slowly before she threw an arm around Kaya's shoulders and pulled her into a gentle kiss. "The surprise was in the bedroom, though..."

'Oh, was it now?" Kaya whispered between their melded lips and hurriedly swept the Hunter up into her strong arms before slowly striding into their private room. "I do like surprises..."

-:-

Merrick slept soundly with his arms curled around Saladin's pillow and the blankets lovingly tucked around him. At his feet, the youngest wolf pup was snoring right alongside the Warlock, spoiled but adorable.

The old Iron Lord made sure his things were in order once more before pausing and circling back into the room. He leaned over slightly to press one last kiss into the sleeping man's hairline and whispered, "I'll be back before you know it. Keep vigil, my Light."

Quietly, he made his way out of the room and into the Iron Remembrance chambers. The fire was still burning strong and warm, casting an orange glow across the statues, while they themselves cast a series of light shadows. Lord Saladin walked towards them and took a knee, bowing his head as he said, "I know you will keep an eye on him while I am away, and I thank you."

Silence echoed in response, but he could've sworn that the fire burned a little brighter, and it put his soul at ease as he strode out of their home and made way to the Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all, folks!


End file.
